Hitler VS Ninja
by TheComingofEpic
Summary: (Requested by NinjaWinxMLPLover801!) *Part 5 out of 7!* The Ninja go to a forest in Germany to find and destroy Hitler! But when they realize that Hitler is no threat they ditch Zane and go out to eat! But when Zane realizes Hitler's real intentions he decided to meet up with an old friend to try to stop Hitler before things go BOOM.


**This is a request from NinjaWinxMLPlover801! HA! I love all those shows! BUT I USED TO LIKE WINX CLUB! Heck, I even liked the 4Kids dub but when it came on Nick it SUCKED BUTT!**

**Howling Wolf Pup, if you are reading this your request will be part of the LAST one-shot because it fits in PERFECTLY!**

* * *

"Oh my gosh this is the wurst!"

The four ninja groaned as Lloyd ate German sausage while trying to make puns.

They were walking in a forest located in Germany and they have been told that an old threat as returned from the histroy books. Instead of laughing they decided to go since they included a free vacation.

"Lloyd. PLEASE! Stop trying to be funny! You're failing TERRIBLY!" Kai complained.

Lloyd glared at Kai, "Look Mr. Serious! We've been walking through this forest for HOURS AND HOURS! Jay for once wants to be quiet and calm!"

"HEY!" Jay yelled, "This isn't the first time when I felt like being calm!"

Cole patted the Ninja of Lightning on the back, "Actually this is the first time. Sorry to break it to you."

"STOP MOVING YOU IDIOTS!"

The team turned around and looked at Zane who pulled out his shurikens.

"OH MY GOSH HE'S HERE!"

Lloyd stuffed the rest of the sausage into his mouth, "Who?!"

That's when a man emerged from the trees. He has a small mustache and a strange symbol, "YOU FOOLS!"

Jay facepalmed, "Hitler really?!"

"JAY SHUT UP AND DEAL WITH IT!" I screamed.

"ASHLEY! YOU'RE BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" Kai yelled.

I rolled my eye, "OH WELL!" Then I let go of the sky and closed the path between the real world and the legos.

"ALRIGHT HITLER!" Zane spoke, "WE'RE GOING TO DEFEAT YOU IN A RAP BATTLE! READY BOYZ!"

Jay pushed Zane out of the way, "Zane sometimes I think you're just taking too many drugs!"

Cole took out everyone's weapons. He passed Jay his nun-chucks, threw Kai his sword, and threw shurikens at Zane.

Zane hollered, "MY EYES!"

"SHUT UP YOU'RE A ROBOT!" Cole commanded.

"Ok."

Lloyd put his hands on his hips, "Where is MY weapon?"

Zane laughed, "HA! OH LLOYD! The creators don't love you so they didn't GIVE you a weapon! I thought you would of noticed that by now but you're just retarded!"

Lloyd kicked Zane into the sky. That's when Zane hit the sun and it broke, making it nighttime.

"OH MY GOSH WHERE'S HITLER?!" Kai asked his team.

"OW!" Jay screamed, "WHO'S HITTING ME?!"

"WHAZZUP?!" Hitler screamed.

Jay jumped into Lloyd's arms to reveal the evil dictator.

"JAY! I DON'T SUPPORT GREENSPARK OR WHATEVER SHIPPING THESE PEOPLE CALL IT!"

"Jay replied, "Me neither I support Jya!"

"LIES! TECHNOSHIPPING! Zane mocked.

Cole gasped, "HW DID YOU GET BACK HER SO QUICKLY?!"

Cole ran headfirst into Hitler and slashed him with his scythe.

"SAP!" Hitler said. Then he whistled a little tune and a tank shoot a missle at Cole which man Cole break the moon and everything was dark.

"FIRE!" Kai screamed.

Everyone was able to see each other and Zane's shurikens that were stuck in his eyes.

Hitler saw the fire coming of Kai's hands and gasp.

"LLOYD NOW!" Jay screamed.

Lloyd cleared his throat and started to sing. The others put headphones on.

**MY LITTLE PONY MY LITTLE PONY**

**AH AH AH AH  
**

**MY LITTLE PONY**

**I USED TO WONDER WHAT FRIENDSHIP COULD BE!**

**MY LITTLE PONY**

**UNTIL YOU ALL SHARED IT'S MAGIC WITH ME**

**BIG ADVENTURE**

**TONS OF FUNNY**

**A BEAUTIFUL HEART**

**FAITHFUL AND STRONG**

**SHARING KINDNESS**

**IT'S AN EASY FEAT! AND MAGIC MAKES IT ALL COMPLETE**

**MY LITTLE PONY**

**YOU HAVE MY LITTLE PONIES**

**DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE MY VERY BEST FRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNDS?!**

Hitler cried, "YOU WIN! PLEASE JUST STOP THE MADNESS!

Jay took off his headphones, "GOOD JOB LLOYD!"

Zane cheered with his friends, "YEAH!

Everyone glare at Zane.

"YOU DID NOTHING!" Jay yelled.

Kai and Lloyd nodded.

"Cole didn't do anything either!"

" ZANE! HE CUT ME!" Hitler pointed out.

Zane glared at everyone, "Well I was being supportive!"

"C'MON NINJA! LET'S GO TO THE CHEESECAKE FACTORY WITHOUT WHITEY HERE!" Hitler said.

"WAIT A MINUTE!"

Everyone turned around to see Cole covered is ash, "I'M COMING BECAUSE I HAVE A GIFT CARD FOR EVERYONE!"

Zane smiled, "Let me have mine!"

"NO! YOU DID NOTHING!"

Everyone left Zane in the woods to go for some cheesecake.

Zane sat down, took out his laptop, and went onto the internet and started watching a commercial.

Everyone: RACIST PUFFS! RACIST PUFF! PEANUT BUTTER BLACK WHITE TAN~ FLAVOR!

* * *

Sensei: We ARE'T being racist her but it's the truth! Taste the REAL peanut butter in peanut butter DARK chocolate! Peanut butter MILK chocolate and peanut butter WHITE chocolate! Who knew everything would taste so MMMMMM MMMMMMMMM GOOD?! EVERYBODAH!

Everyone: RACIST PUFFS! RACIST PUFF! PEANUT BUTTER BLACK WHITE TAN~ FLAVOR!

* * *

When the commercial was finished Zane went to the local Popeyes and ordered some chickens legs. He ate slowly and saw an old friend of his.

"ZANE!"

"WILLIAM!"

Both of them grabbed each others hands and pulled their bodies into a hug.

"Man, I the last time I saw you was a while ago! It felt like it was just yesterday when we met each other at the rap battle!" Zane said.

"Dude. It's been 24 hours actually! So why are you here?!"

"My friends ditched me for Hitler!"

William gasped, "We're looking for that dude! He stole a bunch of money on war tanks that are by The Cheesecake Factory!"

"WHAT?!" Zane gasped in astonishment.

"YEAH! Those were OUR WAR TANKS!"

"WHAT?!" Zane gasped again.

"Yep."

"MY FRIENDS ARE AT THE CHEESECAKE FACTORY!" Zane grabbed William's wrist and ran as fast as he could to The Cheesecake Factory.

"Uh...Zane?"

"Yeah.

"The Chesecake Factory was right next to the Popeyes."

"MAMMAFLABBER!"

* * *

Zane and William scanned the restaurant for the Ninja and Hitler.

"THERE THEY ARE! IN THE TABLE THAT'S 4 STEPS AWAY FROM THE ENTRANCE!" Zane pointed out.

"We gotta be REALLY STEALTHY." William told Zane.

They ran to the table with panic in their voices.

"EVERYONE IN THIS PLACE RUN! HITLER IS GOING TO USE TANKS TO DESTROY EVERYTHING!" William shrieked.

Everyone in the factory except the Ninja ran out of each and every door.

"Zane we know you're jealous that Hitler's taking your spot but you have your quote on quote 'The Hood' on your side." Cole explained.

Zane warned them, "All of you are going to DIE IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF HERE!"

Everyone except for William and Zane laughed. They thought that this was a joke!

"Ah Zane. You'r humor switch may be on again!" Jay joked.

"You think we're lying? THEN GO OUTSIDE!" William said while pointing to the door.

"I'll go see what these weirdos are talking about!" Hitler said.

He got up and walked towards the door. Then he pulled out a remote.

"BYE BYE NINJA!"

He pressed the button and the building exploded.

That's the Ninja looked up and saw that there were a bunch of people protecting them.

William stood up, "NO ONE CAN DEFEAT DA HOOD!"

The Hood cheered, fist-pumped, and hollered. Zane and his friends were safe and relieved.

"Wait. Where's Hitler?" Lloyd asked.

CJ pointed to a pile of ashes on the floor, "There."

Kai spoke, "Zane we're sorry for not believing you and William. If it wasn't for you and The Hood we would of been dead!"

"Yep." Zane replied, "I forgive you. Now...LET'S RAP!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

**2 MORE LEFT AND BYE BYE FOR 4 DAYS!**

**NinjaWinxMLPlover801! I also have a Roblox account but it ISN'T TheComingofEpic! It's simply Jamie8977! XD**

**Have any request? (1 MORE SPACE)**

**Did you like it?**

**VOTE 4 POLL! See ya guys tomorrow!**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


End file.
